The Sorcerer of Secrets
by Master Cheese Cake
Summary: Everyone has secrets and keep them hidden away, even Po and the Furious Five also Master Shifu. However, there is someone that wishes to obtain facts and knowledge, specifically secrets as it is the only type of knowledge not open to the public and he usually rips it out of their minds because his love for knowledge is unlimited.
1. Prologue

**Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me.**

**It belongs to DreamWorks Animation, however I do own my own character Huli Jing.**

**R&R I like to see what you think.**

* * *

**The Sorcerer of Secrets Prologue**

**By Andrew Nguyen**

The sun began to set behind the high mountains and the bright white moon glimmering took the sun's place. The residents of the Valley started to pack up their businesses and head home to enjoy time with their families. However there was a couple on the streets still enjoying the evening. Crane and Mei Ling were headed toward the edge of town. Mei had to return the Lee Da Academy; she came to visit Crane and the others for a few days and spend some time relaxing.

When they both reached the end of town Crane gave Mei Ling a hug, "It was nice to see you again after all these years."

"Yeah it was Crane," she said. "I hope we can see each other more often."

"You have an opportunity now, you can stay for one more night," Crane suggested. "It's not safe to travel at night."

She sighed at his suggestion, "I wish I could but I have to return to the Academy by dawn."

"And besides, I'm a Kung Fu Master," Mei winked. "I can handle myself."

Crane was still concerned, but knew there was no other option. She had a task waiting at the Academy tagged as high priority, "Alright… but please, be careful."

Mei began her journey back home; she waved back to him before she was out of view.

Crane yelled one more thing before she was out of sight, "Remember sleep in towns, not caves! Oh and stick to the main road!

About half way finished with her trek she barely had energy to spare. She was tired, she drained herself during the goodbye party, but she had to press forward. Then her limbs grew weary and her eyelids weighed on her eyes. She surveyed the area looking for a possible town or a shallow cave to rest for a few hours. She looked around but there was no nearby town and after few minute of searching she finally spotted a cave.

She moved to it and the closer she got, she saw a light flickering and could hear the crackling of an open flame. She hoped it wasn't a camp, she wanted to collapse on the ground and sleep, but the possible danger kept her alert. She noticed at the mouth of the cave there were scriptures written upon the inner wall and ceiling. The light came from a torches latched to the walls. Then she noticed something that caught her full attention and revived her from fatigue.

She saw someone familiar, but couldn't believe if it was him or was it someone else. She saw fox about six feet tall and wore a black robe with his hood over his head. He held a halberd with a curved blade as the top in his left hand. In her gut she knew this was her friend, but she couldn't understand why he is in this cave standing next to a pile of corpses.

_Did he kill those people? He's covered in blood and… no… this can't be him Mei. Huli wouldn't… he wouldn't kill anyone. This has to be someone else. But… but I have to know. _

Mei prepared herself; she got into her combat stance. She regretted entering this cave.

She finally spoke, but already saddened, knowing it is him, "Huli?"

The fox turned their face toward her. Mei felt shattered and almost broke down in shock because of the possibility that he is a serial killer. Mei only worsened her dilemma when she connected this to recent disappearance of people in this region of China.

_Oh my g… he's the kidnapper we've been looking for all this time. And he killed all of them._

She felt nauseous and began vomiting on the ground. Huli ran toward her.

She got back into her combat stance, "Stay back."

Huli stopped where he was, "Mei, this isn't what it looks like."

"Did you kill these people?"

"Mei…"

"Answer the question!" she interrupted. Huli stood there for a moment.

She repeated, "Answer the question, Huli."

"Technically… yes?" he answered unsure.

"What do you mean by 'technically'?"

Before Huli could answer that, a loud scream of agony caught both their attentions. It came from the darker depths of the tunnels.

Huli turned back toward Mei, "Mei you have to leave now."

"No! Not until you tell me what happened."

"This is not the time to be stubborn, get out of this cave!"

"No!"

Suddenly Mei saw a black mist hover swiftly past Huli and engulf her. Huli ready his halberd and stance.

The black mist released Mei and she randomly said, "When Crane and I were students at Lee Da Academy we skipped class one day to go make out in my room."

Huli ran over to her and pulled away from the black mist.

"Hahahaheheh," the mist laughed. "Now wasn't that one juicy secret. That thing was locked deep within her subconscious. That was refreshing, after being dead for… hmm what year is it?"

Huli didn't answer, but instead leapt and swung his halberd at the mist and managing to scrape it, tearing a line of light in it. The mist hissed in pain from the cut and pulled away from the entrance of the cave. Now it had to get past Huli to exit, but that would be difficult.

"Really, now why would you do that? We haven't even properly introduced each other. Let's try this now perhaps," it cleared its uh… hmm misty throat. "Hello I am Infoy, great wizard of facts and knowledge. Oh I love knowledge it so captivating and fun and one thing you should know is that I absolutely hate mysteries, so don't keep secrets from me like your friend there. That brings up the important question, how was I unable to reveal your secret uh…?"

"Huli… Huli Jing."

"Well, Mr. Jing, how was it you manage to block me. Remember don't like secrets and it's just plain rude to keep it from someone who asks."

Huli reached into his robe from the neck collar and pulled out an amulet, "Recognize this, it's five centuries old."

"Let me think, square, diamond shaped diamond in the center and made of pure gold," He thought to himself a little more. "Ah yes, Terces's Neckband, hate that guy, you know he was the one that stabbed me right? That was one painful experience. Isn't that also his halberd?"

"Yes, yes it is, but it looks like I'm going to have to end this now," Huli prepared for another attack.

"Ah ah ah," Infoy moved closer to Mei. "You don't want me to rip all her secrets out her precious head do you? The side effects could be fatal, ripping into her subconscious and pulling so much information out from her mind wouldn't look pretty. "

Huli grinned and knew he had to stand down. He dropped the halberd, "Fine… you win. Now move away from her and I'll move away from the exit."

"No, I just need a little more energy," Infoy jabbed a string of mist into her left ear. Mei began to scream in pain.

Huli swiftly kick the halberd into his hand and threw it at the limb, severing it with a burst of light. He ran toward Infoy, dove, grabbed the halberd and swung it back enough to cut into Infoy. Infoy, in a panic, attempted to break through a barrier. The scripture were keeping him from leaving, but he was strong enough to push through. Huli threw the halberd but it missed Infoy by mere inches. Infoy quickly used his remaining energy to solidify and charge the mountain side to collapse large boulders onto the entrance.

"So long Mr. Jing and I wish you horrible luck to your friend and to you as well. I found you quite interesting Mr. Jing. I just hope one day I get to drill into you mind and tear everything out" Infoy taunted with glee. "I'm free I'm finally free, after being dead for a few centuries. Hey that rhymed hahahaheheh."

Huli punched the cave wall, mad that he let a powerful sorcerer escape into the world to be the harbinger of chaos and insanity. He walked over to the wall and ripped a torch from its case. He stuck it into the ground next to Mei, next he went over to the corpses and began removing clothes, anything flammable, and moving the bodies into the next chamber of the tunnel. He torched the bodies and took a certain amount of clothes along with broken spear wood to start a fireplace. All he could do now is take care of Mei and hope she gets better. And also hope that someone finds them and Po and the Five or anybody can delay Infoy's reconstruction. Terces's halberd was the only weapon that can harm Infoy's mist form.

* * *

**A/N: Finally back into writing stories, mostly because it's summer, but also because I finished the important years of school, so less busy work on my hands.**

**A/N: The Mysterious Meteorite Note: this is another story that I never finished for those who didn't read it and for those who have. Currently revising it for grammar, verb tense, and adding new content to it. I have finished four chapter revisions. I plan to revise more and finish the two year long cliffhanger. Please check it out if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Encounter

**The Sorcerer of Secrets Chapter 1: The Unknown Encounter**

**By Andrew Nguyen**

Po and the Five were in the Training Hall, honing their skills and techniques when Zeng came rushing in with an urgent message.

He was out of breath, and spoke with pauses, "There's… *cough* a village that was… attacked… Lee Da Academy has asked for… assistance… in the matter."

"Where's the village located Zeng," asked Tigress.

Zeng inhaled as much air he could and spoke quickly, "The village is just North of Lee Da, Master Ox sent this message and the village is Xian."

"Oh no," Crane exclaimed. "Mei Ling would have to pass through that village to reach Lee Da. When was it attacked Zeng?!"

"Last… niiiight," finally passing out.

Crane's eye widened and went into complete panic, "What are we going to do? Is Mei Ling okay, I hope she's okay. Guys we have to do something."

Po grabbed Crane's shoulders and reassured him, "Dude, I bet she's okay, I'm pretty sure a Kung Fu Master can handle whatever attacked that village."

Crane calmed, "You know what Po you're right. Mei can handle herself I mean she's been through a lot worse before."

Then Master Shifu walked into the Training Hall, "I am assuming Zeng has told you all about the attack on the village and how it was practically demolished into rumble."

"Wait, what?!" Crane inhaled and exhaled rapidly, panicking and eventually passed out.

Shifu continued, "Look all of you need to get there now, pack your essentials and go."

Tigress asked "Master Shifu, what about Crane?"

"He'll stay here for now."

Po and the Four quickly packed essentials and headed out to the village Xian. It was about a three hour trip and upon arrival they found the village torn to pieces. The buildings were torched and broken, the streets were littered with household objects and nothing could be heard, it was a ghost village.

Tigress suddenly heard something and held her hand up signaling everyone to stop except Po who wasn't paying attention and bumped into Tigress and stumbled onto the ground. Tigress face palmed, but then immediately got into her stance as somebody came around the corner.

It was a rhino in Lee Da uniform. He was badly injured with a stab wound in his lower abdomen. Everyone rushed over as he collapsed.

Monkey held his head up. "What happened here?" asked Tigress.

"We were searching for the guy that attacked the village the previous night, but he was still here and then he started picking us off one by one. I don't know what he did to my friends *cough*, but they went insane and began killing one another. My brother turned on me and stabbed me; it felt like a war zone. I think the guy - going to *coughs blood* Lee Daaa," he said dying.

Monkey rested him on the ground, "Look like this isn't some normal bandit raid."

Tigress agreed, "Yeah this sound like a person who knows a trick or two about the mind."

"Who cares we'll take him down one way or another," Po over confident about his skills.

"Yeah you're going to be the one that dies first," Tigress said while smirking.

"Nah uh, I'm too awesome to die and I am the Dragon Warrior," shrugging his eyebrows up and down.

Tigress just rolled her eyes and began running to Lee Da.

They continued their conversation on their way to Lee Da Academy.

**Meanwhile, at Lee Da Academy…**

Infoy had been draining all the residents of Lee Da Academy and watched them slaughter each other. He felt stronger and could hold a solid form although he still had a long way to go before he could reconstruct his body fully, but as of now he looks like a silhouette.

He pacing back and forth and talking to himself, "These secrets are so bland, and does anybody have any juicy secrets like that mountain cat?" He spoke to the corpses. "No, okay it looks like I'll have to take another visit to that forsakenly dreadful cave."

He floated a bit forward, but stopped, "Wait, there's that rude fox there too, he could really damage my figure. If I could only become invisible, hey where did my hands go?" He realized he could cloak himself. "Neat, I guess these are some of the benefits of being a spirit of a dead and powerful wizard."

He continued toward the exit, but stopped and cloaked as he heard more food coming up to the Academy. Po and Four arrived and were shocked to find that Academy was in ruin.

Tigress immediately ordered the team around, "Okay, Mantis you search the barracks for any survivors, Po take the training grounds, Monkey take the kitchen and Viper and I will look into the meditation area and the headmaster's quarters."

Po jumped in front of everyone, "Wait!"

Everyone got into combat stance thinking Po saw something, "Tigress I just wanted to ask if I can take the kitchen and Monkey take the training grounds."

Tigress face palmed harder this time and agreed to it, "Fine."

Infoy was hugging the wall and waiting as they dispersed into the compound.

_This is perfect they're making it easier for me to hunt them down. Hahahaheheh, today is the luckiest day of my half-death. Who should I go for first… hmm the panda has an interesting interest in food nah… how about the bug the tiny ones always have big secrets. Then again the tiger seems emotionless meaning she's hiding her feeling and not willing to show them also meaning she has deep dark secrets, oh yes jackpot._

Infoy sneaked up behind her and moved his finger close to her ear, only to get a small glimpse, but had to back off as Tigress turned around.

"What is it Tigress?" Viper asked.

"I thought… never mind. It must have been the wind," Tigress took one last look and began walking with Viper to the meditation area.

_That feline has one hell of a sixth sense I wish I had more time in that treasure trove of a mind. Maybe just maybe, I have mind vision._

He began to concentrate as hard as he could on Tigress's head, but could hardly see anything. Then he froze as Tigress turned her head and looked directly at him.

Viper stopped and look back at Tigress, "Uh Tigress, what are you looking at?"

"I just thought someone was staring at me for a moment," Tigress dismissed it.

Infoy felt relieved that she kept walking.

_Okay, note to self, do not attempt to reveal feline secrets until more powerful. I guess I'll see what this unique bunch has to offer. If they have secrets as dark as the feline I could finish reconstruction quicker. I'll have to play my cards right, so they don't go insane like these drab students. _

**Meanwhile, at Infoy's Tomb…**

It's been a day since Huli and Mei got trapped in the cave. Mei had been asleep since Infoy ripped the secret from her head. Huli had been digging through some of the rubble that blocked the exit; he managed to get most of the small to medium sized rocks out of the way. Now the main problem was to either move the boulder or punch with the Bone Breaking technique about a hundred times. He's been working all morning, he moved to the wall opposite to Mei and sat there to rest.

Mei started opening her eyes and yawned. She pushed herself up and sat up rubbing her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her skin and prompted her to stretch her limbs, and then she remembered Huli covered blood and the corpses. She noticed Huli leaned up against the wall away from her, he was sleeping. She got up and moved closer to him. There was a spear head on the ground she picked it up.

_He's asleep and you have the element of surprise. _She sighed. _ I'm sorry Huli, but I have to put you down for murdering all those people. _

She put the spear in her left hand; she leapt and pulled her right arm back to strike his face as she came close, but he rolled forward and Mei hit ground sliding. Mei turned around, but was too late Huli was on her and he pinned her to ground, he pushed her hand with spear to her neck and held her other arm down. To her amazement his eyes were still closed.

He opened his eyes, "You know I fought blind for a year and a half, attacking while I was half asleep was not a good idea."

"Go ahead kill me like all those people, you monster," Mei said.

"Oh yeah, forgot that, I didn't have a chance to explain that to you before Infoy ripped that secret out of you and trapped us in his tomb," he said casually.

"Fine then, explain to me why you killed all those innocent people huh."

"They were innocent, but they were already dead…"

"But you said…"

"Please let me finish. Thank you. They were zombies, all killed at first as tribute to Infoy and then brought back by the necromancer to serve as guards and servants of the tomb. Their souls were trapped so I saved them, spiritually that is. There, you happy?"

Huli got off of her and held out his hand. She believed him and took his hand. He stood her up and then she slapped him, "That is for scaring me," she walked away. "Oh and you better not tell anyone about the secret."

"What's so bad about making out with Crane in your room?" asked Huli.

"Oh, good you didn't hear the part after," Mei said with relief.

Mei sat on one side of the cave and Huli leaned on the other.

Mei started conversing, "So how's life going for you?"

"It's going well."

"How about anything new happening in your life?" she continued.

"No nothing currently."

"Huli, you know you're boring?" she rolled her eyes. "How about, you ask me questions."

"What happened after making out with…?"

"Let's not talk anymore."

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what happen after Mei Ling and Crane were done making out. Hmm...**


	3. Chapter 2: Tier 1 Secrets

**The Sorcerer of Secrets Chapter 2: Tier 1 Secrets**

Mei Ling and Huli dug through more of the rubble, managing to clean out some of the larger rocks. However, the problem was the boulder that blocked the exit.

Mei Ling stopped digging and went to sit down, "How on earth are we going to get through that boulder?"

Huli sat down next to her, "Well I could try to use Xian's Blade."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Mei said leaning her head on his shoulder. "No one at Lee Da could get the Chi and form right. Most of them ended with paralysis in their arms."

Huli pushed her head of his shoulder, "Well I'm not like most students."

"Really, Huli you won't let me rest my head?" Mei said giving him a friendly push. "Can't you be more like Crane, and letting me rest my head in soft, gentle wings."

"I don't have wings."

"You know what I mean, Huli," giving him another friendly push.

"Is that what you did with Crane after making out?" he said smiling.

"I thought we weren't talking about that anymore."

"Just curious as to why you need to keep it a secret," he explained.

"Hmm… fine I'll tell, but if I tell you, I get to ask a question and you HAVE to answer. Do we have a deal?"

"Just forget I ask."

Mei threw her hands in the air, "Oh come on Huli, why are you so scared to tell anyone anything? I have known you for so long and I don't know much about you. I want to know something about you."

He looked the other way for a moment, "Fine ask away."

Mei was so happy that Huli was beginning to open up, "Okay, let's see, what's you greatest accomplishment?"

"I would say… dismantling the Zodiac Assassins."

"So, wait you were the legendary warrior in the tale?"

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell anyone that it was you?"

"I don't like the attention."

She rolled her eyes, "Typical you."

"Yup," he agreed. "Since you asked me that question, now you have to answer mine about you and Crane."

She sighed because Huli would hold it to her and that she forgot that part of their deal, "Fine, okay after we made out…*sigh* we…"

**Meanwhile, at Lee Da Academy …**

Infoy decided that he should distant himself from Tigress and Viper as Tigress had a great sixth sense. He branched away from them and decided to tail the primate.

Monkey had checked the training ground; there were no survivors. Monkey thought that the training ground was eerily silent, and the corpses didn't help. Then suddenly one of the wooden alligators made a creaking noise. Monkey immediately prepared for the assailant, he knew that he was at a disadvantage because of the environment, it presented many dangers and maneuverability was limited. However, nothing happened he slid forward slightly and continually shifting his head left and right.

And in a flash a black mist leaped out from his right and it tackled him to the ground. He realized he couldn't breathe, the mist was suffocating him and he couldn't break its grip. His eyes began to close and eventually he passed out.

Infoy release Monkey neck and laughed, "Yes, all has gone well, time to be the lingering poison that will be the down fall of this world hahahaheheh."

Infoy became a mist and delved into Monkey's ear and into his mind. There he shall wait and when the moment comes he will strike hard and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I bet those who know me well have been wondering where I have been. Well the lasted 1/3 of my summer I had a great stroke of luck. (1) I walk down an up a hill for exercise daily and I sprained my ankle at the bottom ad had to walk all the way back up. (2) While I was resting my ankle, my pneumonia from the start of summer came back, but this time in my left lung. By the time this all blew over school started. (3) I started writing my own an original short stories for my own character that will lead to a novel.**


End file.
